Ile du désir
by mikomi-hako
Summary: Seuls sur une ile déserte!
1. Seuls au milieu de nulle part

**Chapitre 1 : Seuls au milieu de nulle part **  
_Alors avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier Lifetree pour son défi que je vais essayer de relever du mieux que je peux. Je pense que cette fic ravira Sophie qui n'aime pas voir Kaori mal en point dans mes fics. Allez je vous propose un petit moment de détente, d'humour et beaucoup d'amouuuurrrrrrr! j'espère que vous apprécierez et laissez-moi des reviews!  
_

« Mmmmnnh... »

Le ciel était bleu sans nuages. Le soleil brillait haut et fort. On pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues venant s'échouer sur la plage. La plage? Du sable fin, des falaises... Une île.

« Mais... »

Une jeune femme était allongée sur le sable fin. Elle leva la tête et sentit une douleur poindre dans ses tempes. La douleur fut brève heureusement. Elle tenta de se mettre debout lentement en évitant les sensations de vertige. Elle semblait complètement perdue. Puis elle eut une sorte de flash. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Le bateau... une explosion Ryô... »

Ce nom fit vaciller son coeur. Bon sang son partenaire! Où était-il? Elle se mit à courir sur la plage à la recherche de Ryô. Elle le vit balancer par les vagues venant terminer leur course sur la plage. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Kaori se précipita vers lui en tombant deux ou trois fois à cause de cette fichue robe de soirée qu'elle portait. Elle le retourna et enleva le sable qui couvrait une partie de son visage.

« Réveille-toi Ryô! Allez... »

Son visage resta toujours aussi fermé. Il semblait si paisible. Sa respiration était lente, peu profonde et trop espacée. Kaori savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire dans ce cas mais le courage lui manquait.

« Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller! »

Elle releva le menton de Ryô et lui pinça le nez. Puis elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et souffla. Drôle de premier contact lèvres à lèvres. Kaori n'aurait jamais imaginer faire du bouche à bouche à son partenaire. Elle se sentait un peu gênée mais les circonstances calmèrent sa timidité maladive.

Au bout de trois tentatives Ryô se réveilla enfin. Il se mit à tousser et à faire sortir toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il regarda Kaori qui était partagée entre la joie de le savoir en vie et celle de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'avait pas encore recouvré ses esprits.  
« Ben, tu étais inconscient alors j'ai dû.. euh j'ai dû... »  
« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait du bouche à bouche? »  
« J'ai... euh oui » répondit-elle timidement.  
« Attends tu as profité de mon inconscience pour me faire des choses? »

A ce moment là, Kaori serait tombée à la renverse si elle n'était pas assise. Ils étaient sur une île, seuls, victimes d'un naufrage et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que de sortir une grosse débilité. Kaori sentait la colère lui monter au nez et voulut l'assommer avec une énorme massue mais la massue n'arriva pas. Kaori regarda éberluée ses mains vides.

« Mais? Où est ma massue? »

Ryô la regarda encore plus éberlué que sa partenaire.

« Tiens... tu es trop loin de chez nous pour invoquer tes sempiternelles massues Kaori? »  
« J'ai bien l'impression que oui. »  
« Ahh le pieds, pas de massue! Enfin libre! »

Kaori se gratta la joue en se demandant si son partenaire avait bien jugé la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

«Ryô? »  
« Oui! » dit-il la bouche en coeur.  
« Sais-tu où nous sommes? »  
« Non pourquoi? »  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais! Regarde autour de toi. Que vois-tu? »  
« Ben une plage, une forêt... des fal...aises... l'o..cé..an... Non! Nous sommes seuls sur une île déserte! Pas de femmes! Pourquoi ai-je échoué avec ce garçon manqué? Je ne vais même pas pouvoir en profiter! »  
« T'as de la chance que mes massues soient restées à Tokyo sinon j'aurais pris un plaisir démoniaque à sortir l'enfer de tes veines Ryô. »

Ryô se contenta de sourire en voyant que malgré la situation Kaori ne perdait pas son sang froid. Elle ne montrait pas la moindre trace de peur ou de désespoir. Il avait fait un peu en sorte qu'elle n'y pense pas trop en faisant le pitre. Mais au fond de lui il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été conscient quand les lèvres de Kaori frôlèrent les siennes. Sérieusement il aurait préféré être avec n'importe quelle autre femme sur cette île à part Kaori. Pas parce que c'était la seule pour qui il ne bandait pas mais parce que c'était la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir alors qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu de nulle part, abandonnés. Personne ne saurait, il était enfin libre de lâcher la bride. Aucun tueur ne voudrait sa peau ou ne s'en prendrait à Kaori. Il avait son rêve à porter de main.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Kaori était si jolie dans cette robe. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler des pieds à la tête quand elle tournait le dos. Il devait détacher son regard d'elle.

« Ecoute Kaori, je vais faire le tour de l'île. En attendant regarde vers ces falaises voir s'il n'y aurait pas une grotte pour nous abriter. Je crois qu'on est là pour un bon bout de temps. »

L'air sérieux qu'affichait Ryô rassura Kaori. Avec lui, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle connaissait un peu son passé et elle savait qu'il avait vécu en pleine nature. Et puis... et puis... ils n'étaient que tous les deux, loin de la ville, de la pègre, loin de tout. C'était peut-être l'occasion de... A cette idée Kaori se mit à rougir violemment et se reprocha d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Au bout de deux heures qui furent interminables pour Kaori, Ryô revint.

« Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. J'ai bien l'impression que cette île est complètement déserte. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? »  
« Tu as trouvé un abris? »  
« Oui une petite grotte pas très loin. »  
« C'est déjà ça. J'ai repéré des cocotiers et des bananiers. Y'a aussi des chouchous et du manioc. »  
« J'ai vu que cette eau était assez poissonneuse. »  
« On ne mourra pas de faim. »  
« Tu... tu crois qu'on va venir nous chercher? »  
« Sincèrement? »  
« Oui Ryô. »  
« Non. Tout ce qu'il faut espérer c'est qu'un bateau passe par là. »

Le ton était net clair et précis. Il ne laissait pas la place à une once d'espoir. Kaori comprit alors l'ampleur de la situation.


	2. cette fichue robe de!

**Chapitre 2 : Cette fichue robe de...! **  
_Alors Ayumi m'a posé une question qui est: Qu'est-ce qu'un chouchou? Bon je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à se l'avoir posé. Un chouchou est un légume cousin du concombre (à une forme de poire). Il est cultivé à Salazie sur l'ile de la Réunion mais on peut en trouver des sauvages en Afrique, en Amérique du Sud et dans la plupart des iles tropicales. On le consomme cuit à l'eau ou en gratin (un délice d'ailleurs).La plante donnant ce fruit se consomme aussi et c'est un vrai régal. A conseiller si vous allez dans un resto créole. Voilà bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre, tournant sur une robe... _

Notre couple abandonné par la civilisation se dirigea vers la grotte trouvée par Kaori. Ryô y entra le premier et vit qu'elle était assez grande et profonde. Elle ferait donc un excellent abris.

« Bon il nous reste plus qu'à l'aménager. »  
« Oui »  
« Tu n'aurais pas trouvé une deuxième grotte Kaori? »  
« Non pourquoi? »  
« Ben dormir dans le même endroit que toi me donne des frissons. »  
« Si tu crois que ça me réjouit. Tu pourrais me faire une visite nocturne et j'ai plus mes massues pour me défendre. »  
« Telle que je te connais Kaori, tu trouveras bien une autre parade. »

Kaori ouvrit grands les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ryô comprit de suite l'erreur et tenta de la rectifier.

« Euh ça ne veut pas dire que je t'en ferai! Alors ça plutôt être bouffé par les requins. »  
« Espèce de crétin des îles! » lâcha-t-elle en levant la voix.  
« C'est bien le cas de le dire Kaori. »

Elle le regarda et se mit à rire. La phrase qu'elle venait de dire, la tête de Ryô et les circonstances la firent rire. C'était plus nerveux que voulu. Ryô emboîta le pas et se mit à rire aussi. Durant quelques minutes ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Puis Ryô fut le premier à se calmer. Il reprit son sang froid.

« ça soulage! La nuit sera là dans quelques heures. Il nous faut du bois et des feuilles de palmier. »  
« Pourquoi des feuilles de palmiers? »  
« Pour faire nos lits. Ce sont des feuilles solides que l'on peut tresser. Allez Kaori au boulot! »

Kaori s'exécuta non sans une fierté pour son partenaire. Elle l'admirait tant quand il était comme ça. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Ryô, avant d'aller chercher du bois, la regarda marcher sur la plage. Il la vit se prendre deux ou trois fois les pieds dans sa robe. Il leva les épaules en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas coupé la longueur. Quand il l'avait vue la première fois dans cette robe, il avait failli lui sauter dessus. Il avait eu un mal fou à se contenir. Lui aussi d'ailleurs était superbe dans son costume deux pièces.

Ils avaient été invités dans une soirée. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour détruite un réseau de traite des blanches. Kaori servait d'appâts. Ryô savait que c'était dangereux mais il savait aussi que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient comme ça tous les deux. Effectivement au cours de la soirée Kaori avait été enlevée et emmenée de suite sur un magnifique bateau. Ryô prit un zodiaque et monta discrètement sur le bateau quand celui-ci était suffisamment loin des côtés japonaises. Le bateau devait aller en Australie.

Ryô décima l'équipage et dut tuer le chef de ce trafic. Il n'avait pas eu le choix hélas. Kaori était saine et sauve. Malheureusement pour eux, le bateau explosa. Une partie commença à couler, entraînant le zodiaque vers le fond. Ryô prit Kaori dans ses bras et sauta par dessus bord.

Une catastrophe en entraînant une autre, l'océan commença à se déchaîner. Les vents se mirent à souffler, la pluie à tomber. Ils s'accrochèrent à un morceau du bateau. Quand ils se réveillèrent ils avaient oublié comment ils avaient atterri sur cet île.

Ryô quitta ses pensées et se mit à chercher des feuilles de palmiers et du bois. Au bout d'une heure, Kaori retourna vers la grotte. Ryô avait posé le bois et les feuilles dans un coin de la grotte. Il faisait encore trop chaud pour allumer un feu. Il attendrait l'heure du dîner pour le faire. Quand il vit sa partenaire, son regard descendit sur ses pieds. La robeétait déchirée à plusieurs endroits en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »  
« Pas grand chose. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me promener en pleine jungle. »  
« C'est bien ce que je vois. »  
« Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour. Cette robe n'est pas très pratique. »

Kaori entra dans la grotte et posa son butin là où Ryô avait déjà posé le sien. Quand elle sortit elle se prit une nouvelle fois les pieds dans sa robe et chuta. Ryô la regarda d'un air contrarié. Elle se releva en pestant et en enlevant le sable accroché à sa robe.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »  
« Avant toute chose... »

Ryô sortit le petit canif qui était caché dans la boucle de sa ceinture et s'agenouilla juste devant Kaori. Elle se mit à rougir en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il prit un pans de la robe et le tendit. Avec le canif il fit une entaille et d'un coup sec il déchira la robe. Kaori lâcha un cri de surprise.

« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Gênée par la désormais courte longueur de la robe (haut des cuisses ), Kaori se mit à rougir violemment et tenta de couvrir ses jambes avec ses mains. Ryô trop occupé, ne prêta pas attention aux jambes de sa partenaire. Il posa le canif et défit le nud qui lassait les escarpins de sa partenaire.

« Lèves la jambe. »

Kaori obéit et Ryô lui retira une chaussure. Il cassa net le talons et lui remit. Il fit de même avec la deuxième chaussure. Il se releva et regarda le résultat.

« Voilà tu seras moins gênée. »

Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre. Ryô n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi autoritaire avec elle. Et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire mais cette fois-ci elle se sentait comme une novice face à un expérimenté. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et le laissait donc prendre les devants. Mais là il y était allé un peu fort.

Ryô baissa un peu la tête pour voir les jambes de Kaori et se rendit compte que la robe était un peu trop courte. Il s'attarda sur les magnifiques jambes de sa partenaire. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Normalement elle l'aurait corrigé mais là, elle n'avait pas sa massue. Elle se contenta juste de le remercier en rougissant.

Ryô sortit de sa rêverie et acquiesça de la tête. Il n'aurait jamais dû la couper si courte... comment allait-il pouvoir résister à de telles jambes?


	3. Instincts primaires

**Chapitre 3: Instincts primaires**  
_Avant tout, je tiens à remercier Ayumi, Sophie et Kairi qui m'ont soufflé des idées aussi folles que géniales pour la suite de cette fic. Bon vous ne verrez pas ça tout de suite mais je vous promets que ça sera des moments inoubliables dans l'histoire des fics de CH. J'ai rarement autant rigolé sur une histoire que celle-là. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aller aussi loin dans la folie. Merci à vous trois, vous êtes merveilleuses (surtout Soso qui là a franchement abusé mais je l'adore ). j'ai trop hâte de vous revoir car franchement je me suis vraiment bien marrée. _

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le naufrage du bateau et Ryô vit ses craintes s'amplifier. Jamais il n'aurait dû couper cette robe de cette façon. Inconsciemment il posait son regard sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Et si on ajouta le fait qu'ils étaient seuls sur une île loin du monde civilisé, qu'il était avec la seule femme qu'il aimait et qu'il se refusait à posséder, là on peut se demander comment il faisait pour tenir le choc.

Ah mais le pire ce n'était pas ça car même en vivant avec elle il pouvait se contrôler. Le pire c'était qu'elle se montrait forte et courageuse, ne se plaignant jamais de son sort, obéissant à tous les ordres qu'il lui donnait pour simplement survivre...

Ryô avait fini de tresser les feuilles de palmier. Ils avaient deux lits assez confortables dans la grotte. Ryô allait pêcher une fois par jour, ramenant des poissons que kaori faisait griller. Celle-ci allait à la cueillette. Elle ramassait des chouchous, des fruits et autres produits consommables. Vu leur situation ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien mais psychologiquement c'était pas trop ça. Tous deux étaient au bord de la rupture libidineuse. Peut-être que leur proximité dans un lieu désert réveillait leur instinct primaires? Ryô se justifiait toujours comme ça quand au détour d'un regard pervers il voyait un coucou pointer le bout de son nez.

Un soir alors qu'ils mangeaient autour du feu, Ryô vit le regard perdu de Kaori. A cette instant précis il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et se laisser aller mais quelque chose le retint. Il ne voulait pas en profiter alors il décida de savoir le pourquoi de ce regard.

« Je réfléchissais. » dit-elle en observant les flammes danser devant elle.  
« A quoi? »  
« A nos amis. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. Tu crois qu'ils nous cherche? »  
« Ils doivent penser qu'on est au fond de l'océan avec le bateau. »  
« Tu penses? »  
« Oui. »  
« Et tu crois qu'on leur manque? »  
« Je suis sûr que tu dois manquer à Mick! T'imagines il ne peut plus te sauter dessus! » dit-il en essayant d'alléger l'ambiance.

Pourtant, en voyant le visage de kaori il reprit son sérieux. Cette dernière sentit des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas montrer cette faiblesse elle se leva et rejoignit la grotte. Kaori voulait se montrer forte pour ne pas inquiéter Ryô mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

Mais que pouvait-il faire? Le réconfort autre que par le comique n'était pas son fort. Les mots tendres, les gestes il trouvait ça trop sentimental et il ne l'était hélas pas. Il laissa kaori seule quelques instants. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir pleurer alors il préférait la laisser. Il se leva à son tour et marcha le long de la plage. Il faisait bon et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. C'était tellement beau. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un tel ciel. La ville, les lumières cachaient les étoiles. Il s'assit et regarda les vagues frôler ses pieds. Il s'allongea et passa quelques temps à observer la voie lactée. Lui aussi se demandait ce que faisaient leurs amis.

Ryô avait l'habitude de s'allonger sur son lit ou le canapé et penser. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il réfléchissait. Homme de l'ombre au passé riche de mort et de peine, il avait réussi à s'échapper de la jungle et de la guerre. Il avait survécu à la poussière d'ange et maintenant sa drogue c'était un vrai ange: Kaori.

Ryô ne pensait pas au passé. Il ne vivait que par instinct, cloisonnant son passé pour mieux vivre le présent. Seul le présent comptait. Quant à l'avenir il n'aurait jamais parié dessus il y a quelques années mais maintenant son avenir c'était vivre et survivre pour Kaori. Il n'avait que ça en tête. Tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit et pourtant il n'avait pas changé après.

Il en avait pris conscience désormais et là maintenant qu'il était enfin seul avec elle loin de tout, il ne bougeait pas. Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant.

Au bout d'une demi heure il se leva et se traitant d'idiot. Il réalisa qu'il réfléchissait trop pour un homme d'instinct. Ça viendra quand ça viendra pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la grotte et vit alors que Kaori s'était endormie. Heureusement pour son self control il avait fabriqué des nattes suffisamment grandes pour se couvrir avec. Il ne voyait donc pas les jambes de kaori et le reste de son splendide corps moulé dans une robe tout aussi splendide.

Il la regarda quelques instants. Il se mit à sourire mais un sourire tendrement avant de rejoindre son lit de fortune et de dormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin Kaori fut la première à se réveiller. Elle se sentit comme prisonnière de quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle vit alors son partenaire jouant les ventouses avec elle. Il avait la tête coulée sur sa poitrine, les bras la tenant fermement et ses jambes enrôlées avec celles de la jeune femme.

Kaori fut soudain prise d'une énorme crise de colère et hurla. Ryô sursauta violemment et se cogna la tête contre les parois de la grotte.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.  
« Espèce de ... de ...! t'as vu comment tu dormais? »  
« Non pourquoi? »  
« Pourquoi? T'étais collé à moi espèce de poulpe! » lança-t-elle furieuse et honteuse.  
« Quoi? c'est impossible! je ne t'aurais jamais confondu avec une femme! »

kaori serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Ryô la vit et commença à prendre peur. Même sans massue elle était redoutable quand elle était en pleine crise de colère. Ryô recula légèrement pour être hors de portée. Il attendit que le coup vienne mais il ne vint pas. Kaori se leva, lança un regard foudroyant à Ryô et voulut sortir mais la nature était de son côté avait fait éclater toute sa fureur dans un terrible orage.

La pluie était abondante et le vent était assez puissant. Kaori dut rester à l'intérieur de la grotte avec cet énergumène à côté d'elle.

La pluie tomba pendant quelques heures sans s'arrêter. Puis elle diminua d'intensité. Kaori avait besoin de sortir et profita de l'accalmie pour le faire.


	4. Vision de paradisréveil cauchemardesque

**Chapitre 4: Vision de paradis et réveil cauchemardesque.**  
_Salut! Bon arrêtez de faire une fixette sur cette fic bon sang! ça me donne plus envie de l'avancer du coup! ... ----)o ... non je plaisante. Mais bon vous attendez pas à plus que ce que la catégorie de la fic laisse supposer non plus. Bon je vous laisse lire la suite. Et please des reviews _

Kaori marchait le long de la plage. Pieds nus, elle joua doucement avec le sable fin de la plage. Elle soupirait. Alors même ici il continuerait son petit manège?

ça l'exaspérait et ça la désespérait surtout. Elle avait des pensées comme dans les films, leur proximité, leur solitude sur une ile déserte, la nature environnante, tout favorisant l'explosion des instinct primaires de l'homme. Comme dans les films on les verrait tous les deux allongés sur le sable, s'embrassant, se caressant, se murmurant des mots doux.

A cette pensée Kaori se mit à rougir. Elle y avait déjà pensé certes juste avant de dormir quand Ryô se montrait audieux avec elle. Elle s'invitait alors une autre vie, pleine d'amour. Mais jamais ça n'a été aussi loin. Que lui arrivait-il?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle laissait son désir prendre le pas sur sa propre conscience. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était comme toute les femmes qui aimaient un homme. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda l'océan. Il s'était calmé un peu. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée là à le contempler. Elle ne sentit même pas la pluie recommencer à tomber. Elle était ailleurs, loin. Elle était à Shinjuku auprès de ses amis.

Ryô voyant la pluie tomber de nouveau se décida à sortir et à ramener Kaori dans la grotte. Il s'était montré infecte avec elle surtout vu la situation. Il n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça. Il n'avait pas à mentir pour sauver les apparences. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et le seul réconfort qu'elle avait ce n'était pas lui, c'étaient ses pensées.

Il marcha un peu avant de la voir.

Elle était là devant, fixe. Elle regardait au loin une chose qui n'existait pas.

Il la détailla.

Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son corps. Ses cheveux se raidirent sous le poids de l'eau et gagnèrent quelques centimètres et ses douces lèvres brillaient.

Ryô fut foudroyé par un tel spectacle. Jamais kaori n'avait été aussi belle que maintenant devant lui, offerte aux caprices du temps. Il aurait tant aimé être cette maudite pluie qui recouvrait tout son corps et goûtait la saveur de cette peau blanche.

Puis kaori tourna légèrement la tête. Il n'eut pas de mal à voir que celle-ci pleurait. Malgré la pluie, ses larmes se voyaient. Il savait très bien que sa remarque n'aurait jamais eu cette conséquence. C'était autre chose. Elle souffrait du manque d'amitié. Ses amis, loin, les croyant probablement morts, lui manquait terriblement.

« pardon... » dit Ryô en se rendant compte à quel point il la fixait.

Ryô lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte.

Kaori grelottait légèrement. Ryô avait encore sa veste de sèche et pouvait donc se couvrir avec. Il s'assit alors derrière sa partenaire et l'enserra dans ses bras forts. Kaori, surprise, n'osa néanmoins pas le regarder. Elle sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle ne savait plus qui du feu ou de ryô lui apportait le plus de chaleur.

Ryô posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Kaori et regarda les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Ne voulant pas gaspiller un seul moment de cette douce et enivrante étreinte, Kaori ferme les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son partenaire. A ce moment là, il resserra un peu plus ses bras sur elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était paisiblement endormies tout contre lui. Il se mit à sourire tendrement. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Il se dégagea lentement et l'allongea sur son lit de fortune. Puis comme il se sentait apaiser grâce à Kaori, il s'allongea juste derrière elle et passa son bras sur sa taille, la planquant doucement contre lui.

Ce fut ainsi que tous les deux s'endormirent.

Le lendemain Ryô fut le premier réveillé. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Il alla récupérer quelques fruits pour le petits déjeuner. Grâce au vent et à la pluie de nombreux fruits étaient tombés des arbres. Il n'eut donc pas de difficulté à faire des provisions pour trois jours entiers.

Durant le trajet il entendit de l'eau couler. Il alla voir et se rendit compte qu'une cascade s'était formée. Elle n'était pas très grosse mais c'était quand même une chose qui méritait d'être vu et ils allaient enfin pouvoir utiliser de l'eau douce et non plus de l'eau salée. Fini de boire du lait de coco.

Ryô se dépêcha de rejoindre Kaori pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis son réveil et lorsqu'il entra dans la grotte il vit que kaori était toujours endormie. Inquiet il s'approcha d'elle et la vit transpirer à grosses gouttes. Elle délirait. Il posa sa main sur son front et le sentit brûlant. Elle était tombée malade.

Il savait que ça pouvait facilement arrivé lorsqu'on n'est pas habitué à de telles conditions. Il avait été négligeant la veille. Il ne lui avait pas dit d'enlever sa robe trempée pour ne pas la gêner.

Il devait faire baisser la fièvre au plus vite. L'eau de l'océan n'était pas assez froide. Et là il se rendit compte que le hasard n'existait pas. Il se souvint de la cascades. Il prit Kaori dans ses bras et l'emmena là-bas. A chaque pas, il la regardait. Durant le trajet elle prononça plusieurs fois son nom. Elle tremblait.

Arrivé là-bas il enleva la robe de Kaori et en temps normal il en aurait profité mais pas là, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il emmena Kaori dans l'eau fraîche d'un bassin formé durant la nuit.

Puis au bout d'un long moment il vit le visage de sa partenaire se décontracter. Elle ne délirait plus. Il la sortit doucement de l'eau et vit que sa température avait légèrement baissée.

Il regarda le ciel et ne vit pas l'ombre d'une prochaine averse. Alors il décida de rester là pour lla journée au cas où si la fièvre de Kaori revenait.

Il resta près d'elle toute la journée ne mangeant même pas un morceau.


	5. Tiens un bassin?

**Chapitre 5: Tiens un bassin?**  
_Euh pardon... je ne voulais pas mettre ce passage dramatique, excusez-moi mais le sentiment de perdre quelqu'un renforce le désir de le garder auprès de lui non? Et puis faut bien que je justifie la suite ! Bon appréciez ce chapitre qui verra une kaori se réveiller et n'ayant pas les idées très claires. _

Toute une journée et toute une nuit passèrent à veiller sur sa partenaire, tel un ange gardien.

Puis au petit matin, il vit qu'elle était hors de danger. La fièvre était définitivement tombée et souffla de soulagement. Son estomac se mit méchamment à grogner réclamant une pitance bien méritée. D'ailleurs il devait aussi penser à kaori. Elle devait reprendre des forces pour ne pas retomber malade. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller et alla chercher de quoi manger.

Pendant ce temps Kaori se réveilla. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu et l'esprit dans le brouillard. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une semaine entière. Elle sentait encore la douce chaleur du corps de Ryô contre le sien. Quelle sensation enivrante!

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une cascade et un bassin d'eau claire. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'ile et se demandait encore comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle alla au bord de l'eau et la sentit fraîche.

« ça me ferait du bien » pensa-t-elle.

Regardant autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un pervers elle commença à se déshabiller.

« A quoi je pense là? je suis sur une ile déserte! »

Elle était complètement déboussolée, tellement au point de ne pas avoir compris que ryô se trouvait non loin à chercher de quoi manger et qu'il allait sûrement revenir.

Kaori était comme attirée par cette eau douce. Elle voulait la sentir sur sa peau, se rafraîchir, profiter de cette belle matinée ensoleillée, du cadre enchanteur de ces lieux... bref elle était comme sur un petit nuage bien cotonneux.

Elle se déshabilla entièrement et avait pliée ses affaires sur un gros rocher. Elle mit un pieds dans l'eau et frissonna.

« Elle est fraîche! » dit-elle en riant.

Puis elle mit l'autre pieds, puis tout son corps. Ça lui faisait un bien intense, relaxant chacun de ses muscles. Elle alla vers le centre et resta là quelques minutes avant de s'approcher de la cascade. Kaori n'entendait que le bruit de l'eau qui tombait et ne se rendit pas compte qu'une présence masculine s'approchait du bassin.

Elle se mit sous la cascades et profita du massage qu'elle lui prodiguait. Ryô arriva au bord du bassin et nne vit pas Kaori. Il tourna la tête et vit ses vêtement posés sur un rocher. Il les regarda et se rendit compte qu'il y avait la robe, les chaussures, les sous vêtements!

« Sous vêtements? » pensa Ryô.

Il regarda alors en direction de la cascade et vit alors la silhouette de Kaori. Les fruits qu'il venait de ramasser tombèrent au sol écrasant un de ses pieds (ça fait mal une noix de coco surtout si elle est encore dans sa gang verte ). Il se retint de hurler pour ne pas déranger sa partenaire. Une fois la douleur passée il la regarda de nouveau.

L'eau lui arrivait au creux de ses reins dévoilant ainsi le plus joli dos qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il pensait que la vision de paradis qu'il avait vu avant hier était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu mais là, ça dépassait toute notion concrète et même abstraite. Il n'y avait pas de mot.

Soudain se sentant de trop et ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Ryô se cacha. Néanmoins il continuait de la regarder. Il n'avait pas à détourner le regard de ce spectacle. Il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas non plus. Il sentit alors son coeur s'affoler et son sang se mettre à bouillir. Il connaissait parfaitement le sens de ce soubresaut biologique. Il la désirait ardemment, plus que de raison. Si ça continuait ainsi il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas en voir plus de ce coeur somptueux et pourtant sa libido elle en voulait plus.

L'apparition d'un mokkori n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses au contraire. Cette fois-ci c'était la totale. Si elle le surprenait maintenant dans cet état en train de l'espionner, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et vous savez comme on le dit tout le temps: une catastrophe n'arrive jamais seule ou c'est la loi des séries! ben pour couronner le tout et finir d'achever notre pauvre Etalon qui avait tant de mal à se contenir, Kaori se tourna offrant à sa vue sa poitrine opulente.

Les yeux de Ryô firent des étincelles. Du sang jaillit de ses narines.

« Merde! C'est pas vrai! » dit-il en chuchotant

« j'en suis pas encore à ce point? là t'as une femme nue sur une ile déserte, le rêve absolu et tu saignes du nez? » grogna-t-il.

Mais c'était pas encore fini car Kaori s'approchait du bord. Elle avait fini sa baignade matinale.

« Non! n'approches pas Kaori, pas maintenant! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

Ryô alors n'eut plus qu'une seule solution... Et non pas lui sauter dessus, j'en suis pas encore à là! il est pas encore cuit à point . Il recula de quelques pas pour retrouver la forêt luxuriante. Il reculait en ne détachant toujours pas ses yeux de sa partenaire.

« Arrêtes de la regarder crétin! »

Il continuait à l'observer même une fois hors de vue. Et là la vue court-circuita son cerveau une bonne fois pour toute. Pour la première fois depuis des années il voyait une jeune femme entièrement nue en vraie et pas en photo dans ses maudits magazines porno (désolée, le maudit c'est assez subjectif lol). Ce corps, ahha ce corps céleste, cette vision...

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant de tomber dans les vaps.


	6. La méprise

**Chapitre 6: la méprise **  
_Ah pourquoi j'ai pas de reviews! Tout le monde en a environ une quarantaine et je rame pour en avoir une petite vingtaine! j'en fais trop? ben puisque c'est comme moi y boude et la semaine prochaine je serais très radine surtout quand vous lirez les chapitres cette semaine, vous ne pourrez pas tenir pour avoir la suite, je vous connais ahaha!  
Ouh là calme Miko, va pas avoir une irruption ce soir quand même, self control au plus bas! _

Kaori ne vit pas Ryô à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était bien heureusement caché par les herbes hautes de la forêt avoisinante. Elle se rhabilla et vit des traces de pas non loin. Ce n'était pas ses pas mais ceux de Ryô. Kaori devint rouge écarlate en pensant que son partenaire l'avait peut-être vue nue.

Il arriva trois minutes plus tard en ayant pris bien soin d'effacer toute trace de son court circuitage. Il regarda Kaori de la tête ou pieds en repensant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Kaori remarqua qu'il la détaillait avec une certaine envie et son visage tourna au rouge écrevisse bien cuite.

Une tension s'était désormais installée et tous les deux se posaient des questions sur l'autre.

« A-t-elle remarqué que je l'observais? »  
« M'a-t-il vu quand j'étais dans l'eau? »  
« Pourquoi ne m'engueule-t-elle pas? »  
« Pourquoi ne me traite-t-il pas de garçon manqué? »

(NDA: les habitudes ont la vie dure apparemment)

Ryô rompit ce silence pesant.

« je t'ai rapporté de quoi manger. » dit-il en s'asseyant et en posant la nourriture à côté de lui.

Kaori tourna la tête vers le bassin et le plus naturellement du monde elle prononça une phrase qui aurait pu les emmener loin s'ils n'étaient pas aussi empotés l'un que l'autre.

« C'est un bel endroit ici et l'eau est très bonne tu ne trouves pas? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être maladroite? (j'ai un autre mot en tête mais c'est trop vulgaire donc je m'en passerai je crois hein?)

Elle se rendit aussitôt compte de sa bêtise (pour pas dire autre chose) et se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois. Ryô vit alors qu'elle se doutait qu'il l'avait espionné et qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à ça. Que faire pour alléger l'ambiance?

La phrase de kaori les avait replongé dedans aussi vite qu'une balle de revolver en touchant sa cible. Il se décidé à jouer l'être je-m'en-foutiste.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Je ne suis pas llé me baigner moi! »

OUPS... des deux c'était lui qui venait de faire la plus grosse bourde. Ce MOI sous entendait ce qu'il sous entendait. Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était écarlate et de la fumée sortait de sa tête. Elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts et regardait le sol comme s'il y avait des diamants dessus. Ryô détourna la tête embarrassé par cet aveu aussi soudain qu'involontaire.

Kaori venait d'avoir sa réponse. Il l'avait donc bien vu quand elle s'était baigné.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses là! ça se dégradait! Si ça continuait il finirait par lui avouer qu'il avait trouvé ce spectacle enivrant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car il sentit une aura de fureur tout près de lui. Il tourna la tête et recula lorsqu'il remarqua sa partenaire folle de rage, les poings serrés. Elle se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

« ne me dis pas que tu m'as espionné ryô? » dit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Ryô était mort de peur devant une telle fureur. Des éclairs sortaient des mains de Kaori. Elle n'avait plus ses massues mais elle avait encore bien des armes pour corriger son partenaire.

« Ahhhh... C'est pas ce que tu crois! » dit-il la voix tremblante.

Puis il eut une idée. Il se leva et se tint droit devant elle. Il toussota avant de se lancer dans une explication qui tiendrait pas la route en temps normal mais qui serait peut-être suffisante pour convaincre une Kaori qui voulait à tout prix que les choses se calment.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te regarderais pas même si tu me le demandes! »

Au lieu d'une massue Ryô se prit un énorme rocher à travers la figure. Le rocher se brisa en deux sur sa tête et il se mit à rire bêtement.

« je la méritais celle-là ahaha.. » pensa-t-il.

« Espèce de crétin! » dit-elle en quittant cet endroit merveilleux.  
« attends kaori! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire » dit-il en haussant le voix.

Kaori s'arrêta et toisa du regard son pitoyable partenaire.

« vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? »  
« C'est une méprise. Je ne t'ai pas regardé, j'étais en train de chercher de quoi se nourrir. J'ai seulement supposé que tu t'étais baigné car tes cheveux sont trempés c'est tout. » dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Il espérait ajouter de la crédibilité à son mensonge s'il était sérieux. Effectivement cette explication contenta moyennement kaori mais fit comme si elle le croyait. Ainsi plus de tension, du moins pas en apparence.

Ils se rassirent et mangèrent en silence. Ryô se jetait sur la nourriture au grand étonnement de kaori. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une journée. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu de la fièvre, elle se rappelait avoir déliré dans son sommeil puis il y eut un moment où elle avait froid puis elle se sentit mieux, reposée. Ensuite elle s'était réveillée au bord de ce bassin.

« Ryô? »  
« moui? » dit-il une banane dans la bouche  
« J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps? »  
« Une journée entière. »

« Si ça se trouve il n'a pas mangé car il s'inquiétait pour moi? Il faut que je le sache. » pensa-t-elle en fixant son partenaire.

« Pourquoi me fixes-tu Kaori? »  
« Euh... je te vois te jeter sur la nourriture comme un chien enragé devant un os. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé? »

« Depuis hier. » dit-il en s'en rendre compte.

Et boum, deux aveux dans une même journée! Et un ryô qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces aveux sortaient de sa bouche! Il regarda kaori et vit se peindre sur ses lèvres nacrées un merveilleux et tendres sourire. A ce moment là Ryô n'avait aucunement l'envie de se justifier à nouveau ou d'inventer une histoire bidon pour s'échapper dans le piège qu'il s'était lui-même tendu.

Il se contenta seulement de lui rendre son sourire par le même.


	7. Ah ah problème d'ordre technique 13

**Chapitre 7: Ah ah problème d'ordre technique 1/3**  
_Je dédie ces chapitres à Sophie qui a trouvé la plus brillante et poilante idée pour agrémenter cette fic d'humour. Là chapeau avec Ayumi et kairi vous vous êtes déchaînées les filles. Je vais enfin pouvoir le mettre ce passage qui tue tout! je crois que seules quelques unes d'entre nous comprendront le titre de ces chapitres. Bisous Sophie et surtout ne hurles pas en lisant ce commentaire !  
j'ai changé la catégorie de la fic. Elle se trouve désormais dans les lemons mais c'est un lemon très très soft. _

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la grotte. Ryô savait que le beau temps n'allait pas durer. C'était la saison des pluies et qui dit ça dit pluie, cyclone ... C'était le moment idéal pour être naufragés au milieu de nulle part!

Durant tout le trajet Ryô n'avait pas cessé de loucher sur Kaori. Il lui arrivait de marcher plus lentement et de se retrouver derrière elle pour mater ses formes. Il avait beau se dire que c'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas y penser, que c'était mal vis-à-vis de makimura, que c'était ni le lieu ni le moment etc... etc... il n'arrivait plus à réprimer son désir et à garder son sang froid.

Son self control affichait 0. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à agiter bizarrement ses doigts en ayant sur le visage un rictus bizarre et un regard fou?

L'image de Kaori, la cambrure de ses reins, son dos, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses lèvres brillantes...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

« je ne dois plus y penser, je ne dois plus y penser! Allez! une vieille grand mère en maillot de bain, une course de voiture, un homme travesti... » pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux lorgnaient toujours sur les fesses de sa partenaire.

« merde! » lâcha-t-il.  
« Quoi? »  
« Non rien.. » dit-il en tournant la tête.

Ryô durant toute la soirée n'avait pas daigné regarder Kaori une seule fois. Celle-ci se sentait rejetée d'un coup ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cet éloignement. Ryô était seulement à deux doigts de craquer, de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage et de prendre possession de son corps.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé lorsque nos naufragés se réveillèrent en sursaut par un magistral coup de tonnerre. Et c'était reparti de plus belle. L'orage était démentiel et le ciel était dépourvu d'étoiles. Le vent soufflait et s'engouffrait dans la grotte. On l'aurait cru vivant avec le son qu'il provoquait. Un son pouvant surgir des enfers.

C'était une vision de cauchemar. Ryô n'ayant peur que d'une seule chose (non pas que le ciel ne lui tombe sur la tête voyons! Nous ne sommes pas chez Astérix là!), les massues de Kaori et tout autre objet qu'elle pouvait bien lui balancer.

Quand à kaori c'était la première fois qu'elle était face à un aussi violent caprice du temps. Mais c'était surtout le bruit du vent qui la faisait frémir.

Ryô avait bien vu que sa partenaire ne semblait pas à l'aise. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait légèrement. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle, lui dire de ne pas avoir peur et la serrer tendrement dans ses bras pour lui apporter tout le réconfort possible mais il savait que s'il le faisait il ne pourrait pas endiguer son désir et réprimer ses pulsions.

Un coup de tonnerre. Kaori s'était bouchée les oreilles. Elle ressemblait à une enfant et cette révélation apaisait les envies de Ryô. Il se tourna, dos à elle pour tenter de dormir en se disant qu'il valait tout de même mieux qu'il ne fasse rien.

Mais le sort s'acharnait désespérément sur l'Etalon lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur son dos .

« j'ai peur.. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien la première fois où elle admettait avoir peur. Elle qui faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle ressemblait à la jeune femme fiévreuse qu'il avait porté jusqu'au bassin. A ce moment précis il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la protéger et prendre bien soin d'elle.

Elle se colla à lui, la tête sur son torse. Il posa un bras sur sa taille. Ce simple contact lui donna des frissons. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça? Ahh misère pensa-t-il.

« je suis maudit.. » se dit-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil alors que kaori s'était paisiblement endormie comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle fit un mouvement et releva la tête.

« non mais c'est pas vrai! Vous voulez ma mort là-haut ou quoi? »

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses douces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Un véritable appel aux baisers. Alors naturellement, répondant à un désir incontrôlable et que rien ne pouvait arrêter, il baissa la tête et ses lèvres croisèrent celles de Kaori. Celle-ci se mit à gémir doucement puis ouvrit les yeux.

Elle découvrit alors que son partenaire l'embrassait qu'une de ses mains parcourait son dos de bas en haut. Elle voulait stopper ce moment magique mais ce simple baiser avait anéanti sa peur et elle se sentait si bien. Elle n'en avait pas la force et l'envie de le faire. Elle se laissa alors aller.

Ryô la fit pivoter pour qu'il se retrouve sur elle. Il n'avait pas détacher ses lèvres des siennes et avait approfondi ce baiser jusqu'à ce que leur langues se rencontrent et fassent augmenter le plaisir et l'excitation chez les deux partenaires.

Dehors l'orage grondait encore mais ils ne l'entendaient plus. Le bruit de la pluie et du vent cachait à peine les gémissements de Kaori lorsque que Ryô parcourait les nerfs de son coup avec ses lèvres.

Il baissa une bretelle de la robe puis l'autre et continuait son exploration en embrassant lascivement les douces épaules de la jeune femme.

Totalement novice en la matière mais ayant néanmoins les désirs d'une jeune femme de 26 ans amoureuse, elle laissa Ryô jouer avec son corps. D'ailleurs elle commençait à aimer cette situation déséquilibrée. Pourtant instinctivement elle savait quoi faire. Elle avait cambré son dos quand Ryô voulait faire descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe.

Il remonta pour sentir à nouveau ses lèvres gourmandes et ses baisers enivrants. Il en avait tellement envie, c'était presque scandaleux. Sa main droite caressa la cuisse de Kaori et remonta doucement pour se glisser sous le tissus de la robe et la remonter avec une lenteur voulue.

Ryô jouait avec sa patience et celle de sa partenaire.

Il enleva la robe enfin et regarda sa partenaire avec des yeux ardents d'ivresse et de plaisir. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant fougueusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Ah ah problème d'ordre technique 2/3 **  
_Ahhh! C'était quoi cette avalanche de reviews oO? J'ai rien compris! Bon vous vouliez la suite eh bien la voilà! Accrochez bien vos ceintures vous en aurez besoin pour éviter de tomber de votre chaise  
_

Kaori répondit à ce baiser en ouvrant un peu plus ses lèvres pour le laisser jouer avec sa langue. Quelle douce sensation enivrante!

kaori se perdait dans cette ivresse et elle adorait ça. Ryô allait la faire sienne et elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il patiente. Il y avait le feu dans le coeur de Kaori et dans son corps.

Ryô parvint à enlever la robe de Kaori et put admirer son buste parfait caché sous un fin soutien gorge blanc en dentelle. Il était emporté par son désir et sa conscience ne contrôlait plus rien et il se sentait bien comme s'il n'avait vécu que pour ce moment unique, que si sa vie avait enfin trouvé un sens. L'aimer. C'était tout ce qui comptait. 

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et tout en gardant les yeux fermés il explora le cou et le haut de la poitrine de sa partenaire comme pour mieux savourer le goût de sa peau. Instinctivement ses mains dégrafèrent le soutien gorge libérant ainsi les seins de Kaori, opulents et d'une rondeur délicieuse.

Il taquina avec sa main droite la pointe d'un de ses seins puis en fit de même avec ses lèvres pour l'autre. Kaori se mit à gémir doucement sous le coup de cette agréable torture.

Son inexpérience totale en la matière ne la rendait pas très active mais Ryô s'en fichait car il allait combler cette lacune très vite. Puis il aimait trop ce rôle là de professeur que pour le moment ça ne le génait guère que la miss ne fasse pas grand chose à part gémir.

Il se releva quelques secondes et observa Kaori qui se mit à rougir et à détourner le regard lorsqu'elle vit les yeux éclatants d'ardeur de Ryô. Il se mit à sourire tendrement et enleva avec empressement sa chemise.

Devant un tel spectacle on aurait pu penser qu'il allait jouer les pervers notoires mais il n'en fut rien car ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme qui se tenait juste en dessous de lui, c'était Kaori sa partenaire, la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais autant aimé, la seule qui lui fit comprendre la différence entre le sexe et l'amour. Ce n'était plus un plaisir purement égoiste mais une fusion de deux êtres, un don de soi. (ah que vous n'aimez pas quand je fais durer le suspens hein? avouez)

Il se pencha doucement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. 

« Kaori regarde-moi »

Avec honte, Kaori tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Ryô. 

« Tu n'as aucune raison de détourner le regard crois-moi » lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. 

Kaori fut surprise par cette révélation et elle versa une larme de joie d'être enfin considérée comme une jeune femme séduisante. Touché, Ryô posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et essuya ses larmes. Puis il pensa à autre chose et lui murmura une deuxième fois à l'oreille. L'heure était aux confidences intimes.

« Heureusement pour toi que tu ne t'es pas dévoilée avant. »

Il attendit une réaction de Kaori et sentit qu'elle était quelque peu déconcertée par cette phrase. Il reprit alors la parole quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire de Don Juan.

« Si tu l'avais fait je n'aurais jamais pu résister et je t'aurais sauté dessus comme un fou. »

Deux révélations en l'espace de deux minutes. Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle qui n'en avait pas l'habitude elle avait de quoi être servi pour le coup.

Il se regardèrent puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau comme si à chaque fois c'était la première fois. De nouvelles sensations les envahissaient, toujours plus fortes et plus violentes, brûlant leur coeur d'un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Ryô sentit alors que son excitation allait prendre le pas sur ce qui lui restait de lucidité.

Sa main descendit alors le long du ventre de Kaori pour effleurer sa culotte. A ce contact elle frissonna sentant que le moment où leur corps ne ferait plus qu'un se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Les baisers se faisaient plus insatiables et Kaori se mit à parcourir le dos de son partenaire en de voluptueuses caresses.

Soudain Ryô se figea. Plus de baiser, plus de caresses. Kaori regarda le visage de Ryô qui s'était fermé. Il se releva et s'assit à côté d'une kaori complètement déboussolée par la réaction de son partenaire. Pourquoi arrêter un moment si magique entre eux? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de... 

kaori saisit sa robe et se couvrit la poitrine avec. Elle s'assit à son tour et regarda Ryô qui semblait dans un autre monde, comme tirailler entre sa raison et son désir. Quelque chose le turlupinait et ce n'était pas un petit truc de rien du tout.

Kaori commença à s'inquiéter et se hasarda à lui parler. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Ryô et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ryô? »  
« ... »

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? L'avait-il seulement entendue?

Kaori prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à lui faire face et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Ryô faisait la tête d'un homme qui voulait tirer un coup mais ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette réaction.

Soudainement, elle vit une larme à coin de l'oeil droit de Ryô. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à hurler.

« POURQUOI? »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Ah ah problème d'ordre technique 3/3 **  
_Voilà la fin de ce petit délire de trois chapitres. J'aurais aimé le mettre en même temps que le précédent mais j'ai été pas mal occupée cette semaine et j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire. Ne me tuez pas surtout. Et pour celles qui croyaient qu'il avait une panne alors... sérieux vous pensez que Ryô peut avoir une panne pendant un moment aussi crucial oO? Bon je tenais à dire aussi que ce n'est pas parce que je ne laisse pas review que je n'aime pas vos fics. Je n'ai pas le temps mais sachez que je les lis TOUTES sans exception et je vous remercie en faisant le plus de chapitres possibles à la semaine. Alors MERCI à vous tous pour vos belles fics.  
_

Kaori recula de stupeur devant cette réaction aussi subite que violente. Des libellules passèrent derrière elle par centaine quand elle songea à la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas continué. Peut-être qu'il avait une panne. 

Lui, l'Etalon de Shinjuku qui avait crevé tout un harem une fois avait une panne juste pour une et par n'importe qui en plus. Lui qui bandait toujours à tord et à travers. Kaori ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Devait-elle en rire ou en pleurer? Devait-elle le consoler ou le frapper?

Elle regarda Ryô qui pleurnichait en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et l'écouta attentivement pour enfin savoir ce qui se passait. 

« je suis seul sur une ile déserte avec Kaori et voilà ce qui arrive...snif... je veux mourir... » 

Kaori piqua un fard. Une massue fit miraculeusement son apparition (faut croire que les colères de Kaori ne connaissent pas des limites de distance) estampillée « Mokkori's Death ». La plus grosse et plus lourde massue que Kaori ait jamais eu dans ses mains. Elle frappa ryô avec. Celui-ci se retrouva pitoyablement coincé entre les parois de la grotte et la massue et tentait vainement de comprendre deux choses:

pourquoi Kaori avait-elle une massue?  
Et pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé avec?

Kaori remit sa robe en vitesse et s'installa à l'autre bout de la grotte pour essayer de dormir. Mais bien sûr elle n'y parvint pas. Entre sa tristesse, sa colère, les pleurnicheries de Ryô et les pensées de ce début de nuit, elle avait de quoi veiller pendant au moins trois jours.

Ryô quant à lui tenta de se glisser entre les bras de kaori ne se rendant pas encore compte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il reçut une réponse musclée à laquelle on pouvait rajouter toute une pléthore de nom d'oiseaux divers et variés.

Ryô resta donc dans son coin et continuait à marmonner jusqu'à ce que kaori en eut relativement marre. Elle se retourna, s'assit et le regarda fixement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a à ronchonner dans ton coin hein? C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien foutue pour toi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas assez jolie pour te faire bander mais tu crois peut-être que jouer avec mes sentiments c'est juste hein? »

Ryô la fixa à son tour avec deux grands yeux ronds genre « mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? ». Il vit des corbeaux se balader au dessus de sa tête et comprit soudainement la méprise. Alors elle pensait réellement que lui... qu'elle... enfin qu'ils...

Ryô se mit soudainement à rire à gorge déployé sous les yeux incrédules et furax de Kaori. Il sentit aussitôt qu'il devait s'arrêter net et dissiper ce quiproquo.

« J'y crois pas! t'as pas pu penser ça après ce que je t'ai dit. Kaori enfin... » 

Kaori se mit à rougir de honte , de colère et de confusion ( de quoi être rouge non?)

« Alors c'est quoi ce manège hein? »  
« ça ben c'est euh... c'est... »  
« C'est donc bien ce que je pensais. »  
« mais non sugar boy »

Kaori le regarda étonnée qu'il ait pu prononcer ce surnom. La dernière fois c'était juste avant de se battre contre son père. C'était si mignon venant de sa part.

« Il y a juste que mon cerveau n'arrête pas de me répéter que nous devrions pas le faire sans protection. »  
« protection? » demanda-t-elle juste avant de se rendre compte de quoi il parlait.

Kaori se mit à rougir violemment. Son partenaire n'avait pas eu de panne, il voulait juste être prudent. C'était vraiment trop, trop... choubidou (ah je savais pas quoi mettre là). Kaori lui sourit avant de se jeter sur lui.

« Non! » cria-t-il  
« ne t'approche pas de moi sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. » 

Kaori se mit à rire et aurait voulu le taquiner mais elle était en aussi défavorable position que lui et elle avait peur de tomber dans son propre piège. Et puis voir Ryô gêné était un spectacle trop rare pour le gâcher. Puis kaori comprit une chose.

« Mais? »  
« Oui? »  
« Mais imagine qu'on vienne jamais nous chercher? »

Ryô n'avait même pas songé à cette évidence et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Puis elle se contracta. Il tentait d'endiguer une violente peine. Il serra les poings. Kaori s'attendait à l'entendre violemment hurler sa rage et se boucha les oreilles. Elle non plus ça ne l'arrangeait guère cette situation mais elle comprenait parfaitement Ryô et arrivait à mieux se contrôler mais si personne ne vient les chercher? Tiendrait-elle des semaines, des mois ou des années?

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! »

Et là corbeaux et libellules s'en donnèrent à coeur joie dans la grotte en dansant autour du feu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : C'est que j'en ai marre de me faire taper dessus! **  
_Voilà ce titre c'est pour moi en fait! vu le nombre de review où on me dis que je devrais avoir honte et autre chose de ce genre concernant cette fic ben voilà le moment tant attendu du fameux Deus Ex machina. Hein? me demanderez-vous le visage déconfit par cette expression latine. C'est un terme qui vient du théâtre grec. C'était une grue qui permettait aux acteurs d'évoluer au dessus de la scène. C'était un dieu qui venait retourner une situation pour en donner une fin inattendue. Dans Ile du désir, un événement va venir chambouler le déroulement des choses et changer la fin. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce fameux événement hihi!  
_

le lendemain matin Ryô se leva le premier. Je n'ai pas dit se réveiller car le pauvre n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il avait fini par voir un ange et un diable sur chaque épaule qui lui pesaient le pour et le contre. Ces deux crétins miniatures avaient fini par court-circuiter le cerveau de Ryô. Il s'était décidé à se lever après cette surcharge d'impulsion nerveuse.

Il marcha le long de la plage en grommelant tout un tas de chose à propos des mokkori qu'il ne pourrait pas faire. Arf! fichue conscience!

Il regarda les dégâts provoqués par la tempête de la nuit. Des palmiers étaient couchés sur le sol. La plage était parsemée de feuilles, de débris de bois et de quelques noix de coco.

Puis le regard de Ryô fut attiré par un objet qui suivait le mouvement des douces vagues matinales de l'océan.

« C'est pas possible! » pensa-t-il.

Il devait rêver là! il hallucinait c'était pas possible autrement. C'était bien une caisse en bois d'environ 80 x 80 cm. Il se mit donc à courir vers la caisse. Il la traîna à l'abri des vagues. 

« et merde! »

Comment l'ouvrir? Il eut alors une idée. Il prit une pierre et d'un coup sec et violent, il éclata le haut de la caisse. Il enleva les morceaux de bois qui gênaient et se mit à fouiller dedans comme si ça vie en dépendait (c'était un peu le cas quand même). Il ne se demanda pas ce que foutait une caisse en bois de cette taille sur la plage surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun autre objet de la sorte (Nda: ne me demandez pas non plus j'en sais rien! Voilà l'exemple d'un magnifique Deus Ex machina) . Puis il crut avoir une deuxième hallucination. Il enleva un cadre avec une belle photo d'une jeune femme dedans et sortit une boîte.

Il la leva comme s'il tenait le christ dans ses mains. Puis regardant à nouveau dans la caisse, il en vit une deuxième puis une troisième similaire. Là devant cette découverte, il se mit à pleurer de joie.

« venez là mes mignonnes! » dit-il en serrant fort les trois boîtes.

Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et se mit à hurler.

« Y'a un dieu sur cette putain de Terre! »

Ce fut un tel cri qu'il réveilla Kaori qui ne manqua pas de se cogner contre les parois de la grotte. Elle s'étira en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer avec son partenaire. Soudain elle pensa qu'il avait dû voir un bateau, qu'ils allaient être sauvés enfin!

Elle sortit de la grotte en courant mais s'arrêta nette en voyant comment Ryô la regardait.

« Au secours... » pensa-t-elle en voyant qu'il était sûrement devenu fou. 

Ryô la regardait avec un visage déformé par sa libido. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que des flammes et ses lèvres formaient un rictus tout bizarre. Kaori remarqua qu'il tenait trois boîtes mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où elles venaient et ce que c'était.

Elle se mit à trembler et à reculer d'un pas quand elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas vu de bateau au large c'est ça hein? »

Ryô se contenta de dire non de la tête continuant inlassablement à réduire l'écart entre elle et lui.

« Tu n'as pas trouver de moyen de nous sortir de là.. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
« Non plus hihi... »

Il ne semblait plus affecter par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire l'amour à sa partenaire. Sa libido l'avait transformé en bête sauvage livrée à ses pulsions les plus primaires. Kaori n'avait pas encore découvert ce que tenait Ryô dans ses mains et donc, ne pouvait pas laisser Ryô lui courir après dans cet état. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle continua à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver coincée par les parois de la falaise. Elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Ryô la regardait fiévreusement ce qui chamboula le coeur de la jeune femme. Il serait tellement simple de se laisser aller sans penser aux conséquences. Conséquences? Ce mot là la raisonna.

« Aurais-tu oublié ce que tu as dit hier Ryô? »  
« Non non... »

Il posa les trois boites à terre et en ouvrit une. Il sortit alors son contenu et le présenta à Kaori qui tomba à la renverse en se demandant comment avait-il eu ça. Un rictus triomphant peignit le visage de Ryô. 

« Trois boites de 100 préservatifs chacune! » 

Kaori ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune vu la situation. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la tête de son partenaire. Elle s'attendait à un visage de pervers mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son regard était doux mais violent de désir. Il la fixa comme s'il la dévorait du regard. Kaori se perdit dans ses yeux sombres.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et captura ses lèvres des siennes.

Le baiser fut stoppée par kaori qui voulait à tout prix savoir.

« Comment as-tu eu ses préservatifs? »  
« Peu importe comment je les ai eu. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais enfin pouvoir te savourer lentement, très lentement jusqu'à plus faim. » 

kaori ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sourire ravageur qui lui destinait Ryô. Kaori s'écarta un peu de Ryô et entra dans la grotte. Celui-ci la suivit mais fit demi tour pour aller récupérer les trois boîtes.

« On va pas te les piquer Ryô! »  
« C'est pas pour ça que je les ramènes avec moi hihi! » 

Kaori en voyant la tête de Ryô comprit alors ce qu'il sous entendait et devint rouge cramoisi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Où comment on fait l'amour n'importe où! 1/3**  
_Bon maintenant que ryô a de quoi se protéger voyons comment il s'en sert. Je vous préviens, c'est un délire complet, j'ai décidé de péter un câble d'humour et de bizarrerie dans cette fic et apparemment ça a l'air d'être apprécié alors let's go again.  
Petite note: comme j'ai pas envie de recevoir de mail harceleur de la part de celle qui se reconnaitra, j'ai fini ce chapitre hier à 2 heures du matin pour la mettre sur mon site et pour calmer la folle qui me menace avec une massue de 10 000 tonnes estampillée « bouge ta plume espèce de fainéante! ». Au fait juste une dernière chose: le prochain qui me demande de faire plus d'une mise à jour par semaine c'est moi qui sortirai la massue « je voudrais bien t'y voir! ». Je n'en fais qu'une seule car c'est beaucoup plus simple pour gérer voilà car j'ai 11 fics en cours, 2 BD en cours, une nouvelle en cours, un récit, trois sites web, un forum, des concours sur les forums, une participation dans un fanzine. Si je m'amuse à me désorganiser je ne suivrais plus rien Bon allez miko arrête le coca et laisse les lecteurs lire tranquillement! Allez marrez-vous bien! _

Tous deux étaient dans la grotte et recommençaient le petit manège qu'ils avaient joué la veille. Ryô reprit avec plaisir le parcours du corps de kaori de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Là il n'avait plus à penser aux conséquences puisqu'il avait largement de quoi éviter les accidents.

300...

300 préservatifs...

A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement de satisfaction. Il pensait à la manière de tous les utiliser mais pas en un jour ni même une semaine. Il savait qu'il devait faire des rations (hé on n'est pas à l'armée!) car ça serait la catastrophe si le stock était épuisé et qu'ils étaient encore là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler déjà que rien qu'en la caressant il devenait fou alors s'ils allaient plus loin et qu'après il fallait tout stopper...

Quant à Kaori son comportement ne semblait pas virer au manque de libido (un manque qui peut nuire à la santé de Ryô NDM) et pourtant... 

Et pourtant même si elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour kaori avait des désirs et des envies. Le jeu de baisers et de caresses de la veille l'avait laissée sur sa faim et elle voulait en vivre plus. Et là maintenant il faisait à nouveau ce parcours et elle comprit à quel point cette matinée avait été atroce puisqu'il ne l'avait pas touchée.

Lorsque ryô enleva la robe de la jeune femme, celle-ci n'avait pas bronché. Au contraire même, en sentant ses doigts frôler sa peau au niveau de ses cuisses, elle avait gémi. Lorsqu'il lui retira son soutien gorge, elle n'avait pas rougi. Elle l'avait regardé et vit qu'il semblait vraiment apprécié ce qu'il voyait. Lorsqu'elle sentit le torse de son partenaire se presser contre sa poitrine, ce fut un véritable courant électrique qui lui parcourait le dos, elle s'était contentée de l'embrasser avec envie.

Elle n'avait pas failli car elle avait déjà vécu cette situation. Elle priait pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas car elle ne le supporterait pas une fois de plus.

300...

300 préservatifs... 

Elle y pensa à son tour et quand elle sentit les lèvres de Ryô jouait avec les nerfs de son cou elle regarda la plafond la grotte avec des yeux brillants. Elle semblait regarder plus haut, vers le ciel comme si elle voulait remercier ce putain de Dieu d'avoir mis ces boîtes sur leur chemin. Puis une chose flasha son esprit embué par le plaisir.

« Attends! »

Ryô se releva légèrement et regarda sa partenaire. Il vit que quelque chose la préoccupait. 

« pitié kaori, c'est pas le moment de cogiter! » lui dit-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.   
« C'est à se demander si un jour j'arriverai à... » murmura-t-il en bougonnant.

Kaori observa son partenaire et vit la boulette qu'elle venait de commettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passer par la tête pour stopper une chose qu'elle attendait depuis 7 ans? Tout ça pourquoi? A cause de cette satanée caisse de m... échouée sur la plage! Elle sentit alors qu'elle devait à tout prix se faire pardonner et reprendre le cours naturel des choses.

Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur son partenaire et sans même lui laisser le temps de dire « Mikomi je t'aimmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! » (oups! dsl, mes doigts ont fourché)...

« mikomi? c'est qui cette fille ryô! »  
« C'est rien, c'est juste l'auteur qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai une chose à lui dire. TU VAS ARRETER DE JOUER AU YOYO! ILS LE FONT, ILS LE FONT PLUS, ET HOP ILS RECOMMENCENT! »  
« OUI TOI L'AUTEUR QUI REGARDES DERRIERE TOI! SI TU CONTINUES TU VAS GOUTER A MA MASSUE! »  
« Ok c'est bon j'arrête mais moi à votre place je ne menacerais pas l'auteur où vous finirez seuls à des millions de kilomètres l'un de l'autre héhé! »  
« ALORS ARRETE DE NOUS EMMERDER! »  
« Ah la la si on ne peut même plus fantasmer où va-t-on ».

(pardon pour cette interruption involontaire du cours du récit. Patientez encore quelques mots avant le rétablissement de la connexion entre mes neurones. Voilà c'est reparti. )

J'en étais à où déjà?oO

(Kaori est assise à califourchon sur ryô! espèce d'amnésique patentée!... Ahhh mais c'est pas vrai même mon cerveau m'engueule »

Kaori était à califourchon sur Ryô et avant même qu'il eut le temps de dire kamasutra (hé ben non je ne vais pas refaire le coup une deuxième fois. Pas envie de me faire frapper par l'autre furie... BAMMMMMMMM... Mais euh...), elle l'embrassa avec frénésie. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une boule de feu en perpétuel augmentation de chaleur à mesure qu'elle sentait ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes et ses mains jouer avec son dos, ses cuisses et ses fesses. Et pourtant elle frissonnait. C'était une sensation douce et violente à la fois. Elle se laissa consumer et leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

Kaori fit glisser ses mains en haut du torse de Ryô et entreprit de défaire les boutons les uns après les autres. Ryô aurait voulu carrément arracher sa chemise pour montrer à quel point il était impatient et fou de désir mais il se ravisa en sentant l'ivresse que les gestes maladroits de Kaori faisait naître en lui.

A chaque bouton qu'elle défit kaori embrassa la peau que la chemise entrouverte laissait voir.

Ryô avait connu bon nombre de femme mais là il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire.

« il y a effectivement un Dieu sur cette putain de Terre! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Où comment on fait l'amour n'importe où 1/3 **  
_Si je pouvais j'aurai changé le titre de la trilogie chapitrale en Ou comment Miko péta un câble. Mais bon je me dis que le pire viendra après ceux deux chapitres avec une brillantissime idée qui m'est venue sur le chat avec des synonymes trop bizarres. Celles qui étaient là peuvent témoigner. J'étais en larmes tellement je rigolais et notamment avec un mot que je garderai secret jusqu'au chapitre 14. En tout cas, la fic n'aurait pas dû dépasser le chapitre 10 mais là c'est un régale de lâcher mes neurones en pleine nature. Je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont fait un bisous, celles qui m'ont harcelée, celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je vous dédie ces deux chapitres de purs délires _

Kaori en avait fini avec la chemise et se mit à rougir quand elle se retrouva nez à boucle avec la ceinture du pantalon de Ryô ( NDA: comme si une ceinture avait un nez? A la place elle a une boucle). Elle remonta en se servant de sa langue pour retrouver le chemin qui la mènerait jusqu'à la bouche de Ryô.

Le baiser était torridement profond et Ryô prit par un feu ardent qui lui consumait le coeur et l'esprit, serra Kaori contre lui et la fit pivoter pour se retrouver juste au-dessus d'elle. Le geste fut sauvage tout comme la nature qui les entourait.

Le reste des vêtements fut habilement retiré grâce à l'expérience de l'Etalon. Lorsque Kaori vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus, elle se mit à rougir et tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Ryô se mit à sourire. Il en profita alors pour se protéger (ben oui sinon ils servent à quoi les préservatifs miraculeusement échoués sur la page hein?). Ce fut très vite fait et il rejoignit l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux, dans les bras de Kaori (un peu de finesse dans un monde d'obsédé quand même!).

Celle-ci n'avait pas cessé de rougir et son regard se voilà d'inquiétude. Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Des femmes (des femmes, NON Kaori n'est pas lesbienne roooooo!) au bras de Ryô, des dizaines, des centaines que dis-je des milliers de femmes avec des noms tous aussi ravissants les uns que les autres: Mikomi( ben quoi? je peux encore rêver non?), Kairi (ben quoi elle peut encore rêver non?), Rosy (ben quoi elle n'a pas le droit de rêver avec nous?) et... et puis c'est tout et c'était bien suffisant puisqu'elles valaient bien des milliers de femmes (NDA: je m'excuse pour les autres filles mais c'est à Kairi qui faut se plaindre. Elle voulait à tout prix un Kairi je t'aime ben elle a un autre chose...  
Mikomi?  
Oui?  
Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges?  
Non je vois pas du tout mais alors pas du tout hihi  
Euh tu peux dégager?  
rooo c'est bon! allez continuez de vous papouiller tranquillement) » 

Bon on reprend le cours de l'histoire. Kaori voyait des splendides femmes (hihi) défiler dans sa têtes et elles étaient au bras de Ryô. Combien en avait-il connu? Comment pourrait-elle se mesurer face aux femmes qu'il avait eu dans son lit? Surtout si elles étaient comme Mary. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement et ne pouvait toujours pas soutenir le regard incandescent de Ryô.

Ryô avait beau être dans un état où seuls ses hormones comptaient, il n'en était pas moins observateur. Il vit que Kaori était quelque peu mal à l'aise par la situation et comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à une fille qui pour elle était sa première fois (Vous me suivez? Non? ben tant pis faites comme si), il savait exactement quoi faire pour la calmer et la rassurer.

Sauf que... que là c'était pas n'importe quelle femme innocente. C'était celle qu'il aimait et cette fois-ci il se sentait bien incapable d'avoir cet air calme et rassurant. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, son souffle était court et saccadé, ses mains moites... Il s'approcha de Kaori et lui titilla divinement l'oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix enrouée de désir qu'il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour le faire et qu'il n'était qu'un idiot.

Ces mots surprirent la jeune femme mais la calma un peu. Elle le regarda et lui offrit un sourire tendre mais tellement sincère que Ryô sut alors qu'il pourrait mourir pour un tel sourire. Ce fut sur ce sourire qu'il prit possession de son corps. Il glissa en elle avec tout l'amour que renfermait son coeur.

Ce fut un ballet de sensations, de plaisir et d'émotion, une féerie de bonheur et un arc en ciel chatoyant de passions et d'excitation. (ouh là, je suis fatiguée) Le tout sur fond de gémissement sensuels et terriblement provocants (bon c'est moins poétique là non?). Cette danse d'une intimité secrète fit sentir Ryô vivant pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait aimer et aimait à son tour.

Ces quelques minutes balayèrent ses plus intimes convictions en matière de femme, d'amour et de sexe. Il pensait que ce n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une femme et pourtant à cet instant là, il donnait son corps, son coeur et son âme à une femme avec tellement de force et d'envie qu'il s'en fallut de peu pour ne pas l'entendre crier son plaisir (j'allais dire bonheur mais ça n'allait pas le faire...)

Quand à Kaori, elle se sentait enfin femme et plus soeur de maki ou garçon manqué ou autre chose. Elle se sentait vraie dans les bras de Ryô. Tout ce qu'elle renfermait en elle s'évacua par quelques larmes qu'elle versa au moment où l'orgasme les cueillit tous les deux.

Ryô s'allongea à côté de Kaori. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois avec elle mais c'était tellement puissant qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait toute une nuit. Kaori lâchée de ses craintes et de sa timidité, posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire et regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la grotte avant de doucement plonger dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin Ryô fut le premier réveillé. Il regarda sa partenaire, nue à côté de lui et sentit alors que sa libido n'attendait pas qu'il soit parfaitement réveillé pour se manifester.

Mais sa libido ne fut pas la seule chose à se manifester. Son estomac aussi. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune nourriture.

« et merde... » lâcha-t-il. 

Il se leva et alla en quête de la sacro sainte nourriture en laissant derrière lui la seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas laisser derrière lui.

Kaori se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et vit que son partenaire n'était plus là. Son estomac se manifesta lui aussi et pensa alors que ryô avait dû aller chercher à manger. Elle s'assit et repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Ses joues rosirent et une terrible impression de manque s'empara d'elle.

Elle voulait voir Ryô, le toucher, l'embrasser, le déshabiller, l'attraper violemment, le jeter à terre pour l'embrasser fougueusement, sur les lèvres, le cou, le torse, le ventre, saisir son... hm hm euh je pense qu'on a compris la nature des pensées de Kaori non?... je ne vais pas en rajouter.

Elle s'habilla et se décida à sortir pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie et le violer sur place (hé?... ben quoi, c'est pas faux non?).

Elle le retrouva donc 15 minutes plus tard non loin du bassin d'eau. Elle le vit et devint rouge cramoisie quand au détour d'un regard elle croisa le dos musculeux de son partenaire. Il se retourna alors en l'entendant arriver et là, le temps se figea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Où comment on fait l'amour n'importe où 3/3 **  
_Quoi le temps se figea? ben oui il se figea! Mais vous saurez tout de suite pour quoi et surtout ne m'en veuillez pas d'avance pour les stupidités que je peux écrire... Bon je profite d'une séance intense de scannage pour écrire la suite tiens!  
_

Le temps se figea... (j'imite le temps qui se fige là au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué).

Donc le temps se figea ( on a compris ggggrrrrr! En fait je sais pas quoi écrire après... BAMM! Désolée y'a Life qui est tombée de sa chaise).

Donc le temps se figea (tu la cherches la massue ou quoi? j'en ai marre de jouer les statues dixit une kaori plutôt en colère).

Donc le... nettoyeur (je vous ai bien eu hein?) regarda la tentatrice de ses nuits les plus endiablées qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Il posait sur elle un regard nouveau, celui de l'amour et du désir. Que cette femme est désirable pensa-t-il en lorgnant ses jambes, sa taille, sa poitrine et son visage.

Puis poussé par une puissante envie de la sentir tout contre lui, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas pressé et la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle eut le temps de dire « salut! Comment tu vas? ». D'abord surprise, elle se laissa ensuite bercer par la chaleur qui émanait du corps de ryô. Levant légèrement la tête elle remarqua qu'il la regardait et attendait qu'elle l'embrasse.

Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait. Elle fut attirée comme un aimant et ses lèvres ne firent bientôt plus qu'unes avec celles de Ryô. Un baiser impétueux, endiablé, impatient, des mains parcourant le corps de l'autre en de subtiles mais néanmoins marquantes caresses, des vêtements tombant sur le sol...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne recommencent cette intime et folle danse de l'amour. Ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre une bonne heure avant de se décider enfin à nourrir une autre partie de leur corps qui avait grandement faim: leur estomac.

Ryô avait récupéré de quoi faire un bon repas et ils dévorèrent tout comme des goinfres tellement ils étaient affamés. La folie qui rongeait leur coeur les empêchait d'être loin l'un de l'autre ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure et apparemment dès qu'ils se voyaient ils se prenaient dans les bras et une chose entraînant un autre, ils finissaient toujours tous nus l'un à côté de l'autre.

Du chemin qui menait de la grotte au bassin il devait y avoir un bon kilomètre à travers la jungle et durant ce kilomètre, en calculant sur ses doigts, ils avaient dû remettre ça 4 fois et alors dans des endroits plus insolites les uns que les autres (enfin insolites... tout dépend de l'expérience de la personne qui lit en fait).

Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Ils en voulaient toujours plus, voulant goûter l'autre et aller au plus profond de son coeur comme si à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient ils allaient encore plus loin et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore satisfaits. Une faim que rien ne semblait pouvoir rassasier. Aussi bien Ryô que kaori savaient qu'il restait encore des choses à découvrir, des plaisirs à expérimenter.

Malgré la fatigue que leur pirouette faisait naître en eux, ils continuaient encore et encore. Ryô avait enfin trouver sa compagne idéale, une jeune femme aussi endurante que lui et aussi insatiable. 

Pourtant...

« Stop! »  
« Comment ça stop? » demanda ryô  
« ben oui stop! »  
« Mais? »  
« Pas de mais qui tienne compris! »

Ryô s'écarta de Kaori en boudant. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction avec son air de chien battu. Au bout d'à peine dix secondes ce stratagème fit son effet et Kaori craqua. Elle l'embrassa et ils recommencèrent de nouveau. Le soleil venait à peine de quitter l'horizon et près du feu ils firent une fois de plus l'amour.

Le lendemain matin ce fut kaori qui se réveilla la première. Elle se leva et s'éloigna de Ryô avant d'avoir une envie furieuse de le dévorer tout cru. Elle se balada sur la plage et regarda le ressac des vagues.

« cette fois-ci stop! » lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait d'être convaincante.

Elle n'avait pas détourné la tête mais savait d'instinct qu'il était là, non loin d'elle. Elle connaissait son parfum, le moindre de ses mouvements, son aura... Elle connaissait tout de lui comme s'il était une partie d'elle.

« Mais? »  
« Ah non pas ce regard de chien battu s'il te plaît! A ce rythme là, on n'aura plus de réserve d'ici une semaine! »  
« Mais? » (décidément il se répète)   
« T'es sourd en plus? j'ai dit non pas aujourd'hui!

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était si tranchant que Ryô n'insista pas davantage. Il quitta la plage avant de décider de bafouer l'autorité de la jeune femme et de lui sauter dessus.

Aujourd'hui allait être une longue et frustrante journée pour Ryô. Mais... mais aussi bien pour kaori qui décida alors de voir le moins possible Ryô pour ne pas encore craquer.

Mais kaori n'avait pas encore réalisé la dureté de sa tache. A chaque endroit où ils l'avaient fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en souvenir et ses images étaient tellement puissantes qu'elle se sentait envahie par le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où elle faisait l'amour à Ryô. C'était insoutenable.

« Non je ne dois pas craquer » pensa-t-elle.  
« Imagine qu'on vienne pas nous chercher avant au moins deux semaines, on ne pourra plus le faire car on aura épuisé les réserves. Mais d'un autre côté si un bateau arrive demain... je pourrais pas dire que j'en aurais profité à fond (hé l'autre n'importe quoi!). Ah la la... »

Et la journée se déroula ainsi à une lenteur digne de la tortue. La nuit arriva enfin et kaori craignait le moment où elle allait s'allonger à côté de Ryô et qu'elle allait le sentir près d'elle, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son regard posé sur elle... Divines tentations...

Mais à la grande surprise de Kaori, Ryô avait respecté son choix et était aller dormir un peu plus loin pour ne pas être tenté mais autant dire que la nuit fut agitée pour l'un comme pour l'autre, rendant leur désir encore plus cruel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : le manque peut nuire à la santé mentale **  
_Bon j'ai pris quelques vacances et en trois semaines j'ai pas tapé un mot. Faut dire que j'étais en plein dans la reconstruction des trois sites et j'ai eu peu de temps à moi entre ça et les vacances. Et puis une pause ça fait pas de mal mais bon tout à une fin et me revoilà. Donc vu que mon cerveau à brûler sous le soleil du mois d'août ne vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre ressemble au langage de Björk. Un petit conseil, munissez-vous d'un dictionnaire car je vais vous faire une démonstration foudroyante de la richesse du vocabulaire français. _

Ryô se resvilla en grande matinée (avoit-il du moins dormassé li pauvre... ben non il n'avoit pas dormassé, trop enflammé par ses songes pycogoles pensant à la céleste et sulfureuse Lexine qui avec sa main avoit granz bontés sur l'estature d'Apollon tot en lui lichant li lobe de l'esgourde ...

BOUMMMMM...

Suite à une occurrence indépendante de ma volition, je dift arrester mon escript li tens que je replace ma ganache aprez virulent coup de massue administré avecques granz force par Kaori.)

Donc je dsoit qu'il se resvilla et observat l'héliante chauffer l'océan et brusler sa peau déjà bien bronzée. Il nageoit li tens que sa belle dulcinée ne se resvilla elle aussi. De tote façon il en éprouvait granz besoin pour amadouer ses ardours en fatiguant un peu ses muscles et esprit.

Il nageoit des minutes durant et en quittant l'eau iceluily comprenoit alors qu'il en avoit faizt trop. Un léger malaise lui feist souvenance de son appétit. Entre ça et la fatigue d'une nuyct sanz sommeil, on pouvaist dire que noste pauvre Ryô estoit quelque peu ailleurs où les déesses au corps nue flottaient dans les airs en prononçant d'icelluy prénom avec moultes désirs. Evidemment ces tentatrices, ça ne pouvait estre que NJ, Life et Sekhmet... (je vais tous vous mettre dans la fic vous verrez...).

Il alloit chercher de quoi ripailler et une heure plus tard à son retour dans la grotte il vit que sa partenaire estoit débout et avoit bien entamé ceste qui restait de nourriture. Mû par une sensation qui ne devoit apparemment pas exister chez lui, il sousriya à Kaori et déclina quelques mots.

« Ahh mère grand que vous avez de grandes dents! »

(Bigre, je me suis plantée d'escript là non? »

« QUOI? »  
« Non non ma mie c'este point la signifiance... Bougre d'auteur! »  
« Facile l'excuse Ryô! » dist kaori qui se sentoit aussi humiliée qu'en colère.  
« je voulais dire euh... kaori, j'aimeray encore sentir doulces et divines badigoinces contre les miennes comme sy c'estoit la première foiz. j'aimeray encore caresser ceste corps qui ne pourrait appartenir qu'à un ange. Ange de mes nuiyct et de mes jores, icelle toi qui me tourmente et m'ensorcèle..."

En tens et dans un langage normal Kaori auraist probablement fondu en larme devant ceste semi déclaration mais là elle regardoit Ryô avec deux yeux ronds puis elle regarda en l'air.  
Ryô fit remarque de la situation qu'il ne parloit plus tot à fait normalement et sanz saçvoir pourquoy je compris vitement que ses pensées étoientt tournées vers moy et que c'estoit loinz d'estre très aimable.

Kaori sortit un dictionnaire dont on ne sait où (par les tens qui court c'est hyper supra méga important) et se mit à la recherche de toutes les bizarries que je m'étais mis à éparpiller par ci par là dans li chapitre.

Au bout du troisième elle en eut marre et se contenta de secouer Ryô comme un cocotier en espérant sauver li sole estre qui comptait pour elle de la débauche linguistique dans lequel j'avois plongé ceste monde ahahahaha!

« arrête Kaori! C'est pas ma faute sy mon cerveau a grillé! »

Kaori arrêta aussitôt et se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Elle réalisa que li sole moien de ne plus avoir un Ryô parlant une langue morte, elle devait lui fermer la bouche et par la même occasion m'empêcher d'écrire. Elle eut une idée et se mit à rire doucement puis très fort sous les yeux ahuris de son partenaire qui pensa alors qu'elle estoit atteinte du syndrome du vocabulaire fou.

Elle s'approcha délicatement de lui et li regarda fiévreusement. Happé par de tels yeux ryô resta figé. Elle s'approcha encore et caressa li torse de Ryô en de volubile et sensible caresses. Ryô en frissonna de plaisir et sentoit que son cueur battait plus vite.

Puis elle se mit à sourire et sortit une massue. Elle assomma Ryô d'un granz coup. 

« ça va pas la tête! idiote! Crétine! Stupide femme! » cria ryô qui toucha sa bosse qu'il avoit sur la teste.  
« j'ay réussi! »  
« qu'est-ce que t'as réussi hein? A part me filer un mal de crâne carabiné! »  
« Tu ne te souviens pas? »  
« de quoi? »  
« Y'a pas 5 minutes tu parlais avec des mots que je ne comprenais pas. »  
« Moi? T'as vu jouer ça où toi? »   
« maintenant à l'autre là... avant que l'histoire ne devienne du Shakespeare. »

(Ouh là je crains li pire! maman!) 

Elle s'approcha de Ryô et s'amusa à li déshabiller tot en l'embrasser de manière suave dans li cou. Figé (encore?) Ryô se laissa faire craignant un deuxième coup de massue qui n'arriva pas. (où veut-elle en venir?).

Elle lui ostat d'abord sa chemise de mains expertes et recommença à caresser son torse. Puis ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon. Elle défit la ceinture, li débraguetta et li fist descendre avant qu'il ne tombe au piez de Ryô.

Puis ceste feust au tour du dernier vestiment qu'il portait. Ses mains qui connaissaient li corps de ryô par cueur se faufilèrent sous li caleçon et li firent tomber aussi.

Satisfaite du résultat Kaori s'éloigna quelque peu un étrange sourire au lèvre. Elle fist semblant de vouloir enlever sa robe lorsqu'elle s'écarta brusquement et lança:

« Promotion du mois RYO! »  
... 

J'en suis restée les mains sciées incapable d'écrire d'autres mots que la dernière ligne que je m'apprête à écrire. Kaori m'avait bien eu en me faisant voir Ryô tout nu, ça m'a fait un choc et j'écris à nouveau normalement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Ah je suis à court d'idées! **  
_Ben voilà, j'entame la fin de cette fic. J'aurais du mal à faire pire. Je crois que j'ai atteint un stade dans ma folitude.  
_

Bon là, les fans de ryô m'auront comprises lorsque j'ai j'ai dit que j'étais restée figée devant la sculpture vivante qui s'était offert à mes yeux.

Mais hélas, ça ne dura que quelques secondes car ryô avait cru bon de jouer les idiots et commença à danser nu dans la grotte ce qui énerva prodigieusement kaori qui le cloua au sol avec un rocher qu'elle avait violemment arraché de la paroi de la grotte.

Mais cette gourde de kaori (Quoi? je peux bien la traiter de gourde si je veux. Et puis d'abord attendez de lire la suite du paragraphe avant de me fustiger sur place) avait enlevé un morceau tel que des crissements se firent entendre. Des cailloux commencèrent à tomber et ryô ne mit pas deux secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. La grotte allait s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Il se dégagea vitesse grand V de dessous le rocher, atrappa kaori, la jeta comme un sac à patates (Hébé, j'ai une dent contre kaori ou quoi? Je crois que je vais m'auto analyser pour comprendre la raison de ma jalousie envers cette femme qui tient le coeur de Ryô entre ses bras!) et quitta la grotte en moins de temps que j'ai à dire « Vive hojofancity! »

Une fois sur la plage, il reposa Kaori non sans avoir préalablement profité pour lui palper les fesses de ses mains agiles.

« C'était moins une Kaori » lança Ryô qui ne venait pas encore de réaliser qu'il manquait une chose capitale.  
« Oui mais dis-moi, t'étais obligé de me peloter? »   
« Tiens en parlant de ça, si on se réconfortait là sur le sable blanc de la plage devant cette vue magnifique? »

Avant que kaori n'eut le temps de répondre, ryô venait enfin de s'apercevoir de la chose qui manquait.

« les ... les ... les.. pré... pré »  
« quoi les pré? Parle! » lança kaori un peu énervée.  
« Ils sont... ils sont dans la grotte et la grotte est... » articula-t-il en regardant la grotte.

Décidément l'auteur de cette fic est: soit jalouse réponse A, soit complètement timbrée réponse B, soit inconsciente de la réaction des lecteurs, réponse C. Vous avez choisi? C'est votre dernier mot? Ben tant mieux et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas devant vous donc je ne risque rien na!

Nos deux amoureux se regardèrent, désemparés devant le grand désarroi de leur vie.

Une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver! ils commençaient juste à approfondir leur relation. Ils se sentaient tellement bien l'un et l'autre ensemble et là, le coup de grâce, l'impossible venait de se produire.

Les mains de ryô se contractèrent jusqu'au sang sous les yeux apeurés de sa partenaire. Puis les muscles de ses bras se tendirent à l'extrême, sa tête se baissa.  
Les yeux de Ryô ne semblaient pas voir la blancheur du sable sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux et son visage forma un rictus tout bizarre.

Kaori savait ce qui allait se produire et s'aloigna de quelques mètres en se bouchant les oreilles.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! »

(faut que ça fasse au moins deux pages)

ce hurlement fit trembler l'ile.

Pendant ce temps en france; les oiseaux chantent et je suis en train de taper la fic. Tout le monde s'en fout mais je voulais le dire.

Non loin, un hélico transportant 2 aventuriers dont un s'appelait Raphi Koh Lanta sursauta lorsque le cri de Ryô résonna.

« c'était quoi ça? »  
« je sais. C'est caractéristique de l'homme qui ne peut pas faire l'amour à sa femme parce qu'il n'a pas de préservatif et qu'il est coincé avec elle sur une ile déserte » lança raphi sous le regard ahuri du pilote.  
« le pauvre... comme je le comprends. Il faut aller le sauver vite! »

L'hélico arriva 3 minutes plus tard au large de l'ile.

Kaori et ryô en pleurèrent de joie et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sous un soleil couchant de carte postale et au loin l'hélico, nos deux héros s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse infinie.

Ainsi s'achève des vacances de rêves, des moments uniques, un bonheur sans contraintes, sans la peur du nettoyeur.

Anecdote: Ryô et kaori furent accueillis avec les larmes au cat's eye. Une grande fête fut organisée et la question, essentielle ne fut pas tenue secrète longtemps. Aussi bien ryô que Kaori nièrent les faits et puis il n'y avait pas de quoi se protéger et pour finir, d'un air sérieux ryô avoua qu'il ne risquerait pas d'avoir un enfant qui serait sûrement le portrait craché de Kaori. Ça serait trop dur à supporter pour le gosse.

Vers minuit tous deux prétextèrent d'être fatigués pour rentrer chez eux mais personne ni même vous n'étaient dupes. Ils n'allèrent pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit!


End file.
